The Faerie Path (book one)
Faeries tread the faerie path Amber-trapped though moth-wing light they be Mortals stay in mortal world Iron-clad with half-blind eyes they see One alone will walk both worlds Daughter last of daughters seven With her true love by her side Honest hand in true love given The Faerie Path is the first book in the series. In this book, Anita Palmer finds out that she is the lost princess Tania of the Faerie Realm. Plot Part 1: Anita Anita is going on a boat trip with her boyfriend Evan on her sixteenth birthday. After an accident, both of them have to stay at a hospital, Evan is unconscius. There, an amber chain is given to her by a nurse, Evan's birthday present for Anita. She gets a parcel by an unknown consignor. It contains a book with blank pages, but while Anita is alone, she can read the story of a Faerie princess called Tania. That night, Tania has a strange dream: Wings are growing out of her back and she flies above London. Than, the city changes until she can only see Hampton Court Palace and the river Themse, but everything seems dark and sad. When Anita awakes the next morning, Evan has disappeared. A man who calls himself Gabriel Drake visits her and takes her into the Faerie Realm. Gabriel explains that Anita is princess Tania, and guides her to king Oberon. He is so happy to see his 500-years-long lost daughter that he ends the twilight that has lasted since her vanishing. Later, Anita, who is sure that she still dreams, meets five of her sisters and finds out that Evan is a Faerie to. His real name is Edric Chanticleer and he is a servant of Gabriel who traveled into the Mortal World to find her for his master, his fiancé. In the evening, after a formal dance to celebrate her return, Anita sees a statue of her dead mother Titania, who looks exactly the same as Anita. Therefore, the girl finally accepts that she is princess Tania of Faerie. Part 2: Tania Because Oberon has to go on a journey for a few days, Gabriel fills in for him and does the work of the king. Anita is warned by Edric that Gabriel only wants to marry her to abuse her gift: the skill to walk from his world into the other one. Unfortunately, Gabriel overhears this conversation and confines his servant in an amber prison. Tania decides to free her boyfriend by destroying the prison with isenmort (metal), the only material that can do it. She steps into the Mortal World, into Hampton Court Palace. There, she picks up an iron sword, but realizes that she can not take anything with her when she uses her gift. When a few policeman try to catch her she runs out into the garden, where she hears Eden's voice. Eden is her sixth sister, who lives alone in a tower of the palace since she saw her mother die on a boat trip. Through Eden's Oriole Glas, she can take the sword into the Faerie Realm. Her sister helps Tania to find Edric's prison in the dungeons. After that, princess Rathina guides Tania and Edric into the hall of light, where Gabriel awaits them. He wants to force Tania to take him into the other world, but that is impossible because Tania can only be accompanied by people she loves. Rathina confesses her love for Gabriel Drake and the deal that he made with her to help win over Tania's heart. Eden, who has mistrusted Rathina, enters the room with Oberon. The king banishes Gabriel to Ynis Maw. After this, Eden confesses that Titania has not died, but went into the Mortal World with her help, to look for Tania. But Eden lost contact with Titania and was not able to take her back into The Realm. Edric and Tania decide to bring the lost queen home and step into the Mortal World together. Category:Books